Sincerely yours, Bolin
by Yisharu
Summary: After meeting a certain young General, Bolin felt the way he hasn't felt since first meeting Korra. It was strange, feeling affectionate towards a man, but he was willing to give it a try. However the day when he was ready to finally make his first move he learned that Iroh had left for the seas. Unable to get the man off of his mind he decided to write him a letter. WARNING: BROH


Prologue: A troublesome time

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Iroh last departed from United Republic and it bothered a certain young earthbender to death. He had hoped the general would return to the city anytime soon, but he hasn't. "How disappointing," Bolin muttered under his breath, throwing his arms up in the air as he rest his back against the soft fabric of the couch. Things were bad enough with the fact that Pro-Bending arena was nowhere near completion of its restoration, meaning he won't be able to get back to fighting soon, too. Mako was busy doing his police job, whatever that was, leaving the poor guy all alone in their apartment..With Pabu, of course, but he still felt kind of lonely. "I wish you could be here with me, Iroh.." He quietly dreamed about their reunion, about how the General's strong arms would hold him close to his chest.. The thing that bothered Bolin the most was the fact he never managed to say his true feelings towards him, he never got to say I love you.

Days passed and Bolin finally came up with the idea to write him a letter. It took him hours to go from "Hello there, General! Bolin here!" to something slightly more formal. It was actually a big thanks to his brother, who actually had no idea what the actual purpose for this letter was. He didn't need to know either way, because if he did he'd never let him send it to him. After all the hard work Mako scanned the piece of paper with his eyes from top to bottom and gave Bolin that nod of approval. "It seems done." The earthbenders face brightened up immediately upon hearing those words, "Yes!" he jumped up from his seat in joy and wrapped his strong arms tightly around his brothers shoulders, even lifting him slightly off the ground in the process. "Thank you so much!" The firebender just shook it off and placed a comforting hand onto his brothers' shoulders once he was released from his tight hug. "Pft. It's nothing."  
"Nothing?" Bolin laughed rather sarcastically, "You helped me write a pretty dam good letter! Now," He took in a deep breath, "When are we getting that hawk-thing you mentioned earlier so we can send this to him?"

About a week later the messenger hawk had finally reached its destination and successfully delivered the message to Iroh. "General?" One of the officers knocked onto the door to his cabin. There was no answer. "General Iroh, sir?" He knocked again, until finally a rich, yet sleepy voice replied. "Yes? What is it?" It's almost midnight.. Whatever it is it must be something important. "There's a letter for you." A letter? That's interesting. "I'm coming." With a soft exhale he got up from his bed, collected himself and walked steadily towards the doorway. When he finally opened the door, standing there with the uniform unbottoned and quite the sleepy face, he saw one of his junior officers holding the letter he mentioned. "Sorry to bother you sir at this hour of day," he bowed his head down, "but there is a letter to you from someone named Bolin."  
"Are you sure?" Iroh rubbed his eyes gently and then took a second look at the man in front of him. "Of course. Here is it, sir" He looked at the folded piece of paper and took the hold of it without a second thought, then said "Thank you," and closed the door behind him. After a moment of standing there like that he walked over to his desk, where he took a seat and unfolded the letter.

It read:

"Dear General Iroh,

I'm sure this has taken you by a surprise, but I wanted to write you a thank you letter for your help against the Equalists. It meant a lot to all of us to have you as a part of our group! It's only sad that you had to leave shortly afterwards, I mean we had this grandiose celebration that you happened to miss! The music, all the delicious foods (By the way I managed to taste every one of them!) and most importantly you'd get a free day off from your duties, how cool is that? I'm sure you would've liked it. However the city became kind of boring afterwards - the arena is still closed and even if it reopened I don't exactly have the best option of teammates. However I'm hoping things will work out one way or another. They always do! Anyway. I was wondering when you'll be making your appearance in the city again? Sometime soon? In a month? HOPING FOR SOMETIME SOON. I look forward to hearing from you!

Sincerely yours, Bolin."

The corners of his lips quirked up slightly upward after reading the letter, it warmed his heart greatly. "Don't worry, Bo.." Iroh placed down the piece of paper onto his desk, "I'll be in the city soon enough."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading! Stay tuned for more! Don't forget to write reviews!


End file.
